


I Dare You

by LilyAnson



Series: LOT One Shots [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen, Gen Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyAnson/pseuds/LilyAnson
Summary: With the ship out of commission and nothing to do for the hours it takes to fix things the crew searches for ways to pass the time.  AKA what to do when you have no power and several people with differing opinions.
Series: LOT One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796695
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	I Dare You

“Oh I know,” Raymond stated excitedly. “We can play truth or dare. Classic sleepover game, very popular when- Actually you know it doesn’t matter. Okay, I’ll go first!”

“Are you sure that’s wise,” Sara asked meaningfully, tilting her head in the direction of their two resident thieves. Oddly, at least to her, Rory was the least of her worries. If Snart agreed to this then there was no way he’d back down from any dare. It just wasn’t in him to back down from anything. She knew precisely what kind of dares the team might come up with and Snart’s flair for the dramatic might -- okay, very definitely would -- make almost any dare a really, really, bad idea.

“I’ve actually played that one before,” Ava chimed in. “I think it’s a great idea.”

“You would,” Mick grumbled.

“It’s not like there’s really anything else to do right now,” Nora interjected. “I say why not?”

“Of course you would,” Len grumbled.

“Excuse me? What did you say” Nora quarried, voice dangerously low. 

Sara recognized the tone for what it was, combative and aggressive, and sought to stop the argument before it had a chance to even get started. “It sounds like a great idea. I mean, with nothing else to do, why not? I say let’s do this,” she replied smoothly. 

“So I was thinking it might help us get to know each other better. That’s a good thing, isn’t it?” Nate interjected. 

Even if he sounded a bit desperate Sara could completely understand. 

“Sure,” Len spoke up. “I agree with the captain. Why not.”

In that instant the hairs on the back of her neck prickled. She knew this was bad but was also at a loss on how to stop it. Before she could finish processing everything Raymond spoke up breaking into the conversation once again.

“Exactly! It will also help us all get to know each other better. Who wants to go first?”

“I’ll go first,” Len drawled. “Micky, truth or dare?”

“Dare,” Mick replied, with the same dangerous edge to his voice.

Sara had a very, very, bad feeling about this.

“I dare you,” Len paused to smirk at the rest of the crew. “I dare you,” he repeated, “to find a way to steal something, no matter how small, from each member of the crew.”

And there it was, Sara thought. She’d known this wasn’t a good idea. Things were only bound to get worse but how could she stop it? For now, she had to roll with what she had. 

“That’s gonna take some time. Why don’t we-” she began.

“Done,” Mick announced surprisingly. 

“Done?” she questioned.

“Obviously,” Mick stated as if it were… well, obvious. “Len always says never let yourself be pulled into a situation you can’t control,” he said flatly. “If that means I have to have one thing from all of you that you value then so be it.”

Mick crossed his arms and Sara thought back on her missing photo album with a new found suspect.


End file.
